


《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》[5]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》[5]

分别前机场激吻！来自超模与CEO的实锤与恋爱暴击！

在超模宁泽涛与CEO麦克沃伊公开承认他们的恋情之前，我们先迎来了又一个实锤。与之前都是身边人揭露不同，这次的实锤来自米兰时装周之后甚少在公众前露面的两位当事人。  
实锤的发布来自一位在机场大厅候机的网友，据她所说只是看着两人挺帅的多看了几眼，结果发现就是这段时间最为热门的话题人物。之后她用手机录制了两人的互动，当然了，我们并不提倡这种行为。  
截止到小编发稿，这段视频虽已经被原博主删除，但已经被各大媒体和营销号疯传。  
因为距离较近所以视频比较清晰，能够清晰的分辨出两人，甚至能看清嘴型（已经有会读唇语的网友将对话分析出来po在了网上）。  
宁泽涛依旧是休闲随意的打扮，穿着阿迪达斯这一季的新款，以黑色鸭舌帽丝毫不走心的掩饰着身份，显然在宁超模的私服这方面CEO还需要努力。麦克沃伊则是之前NASA与服装品牌的合作款外套，脚边是一个符合带上飞机规制的旅行箱。  
值得注意的是两人的姿势，麦克沃伊的双臂勾着宁泽涛的脖子，宁泽涛的手很自然地圈着他的腰，姿态暧昧却又无比自然。原博主表示当时已近凌晨，机场大厅人不多，他们也在角落，所以除了自己几乎没人注意到。  
麦克沃伊究竟说了什么，只有他自己知道，但神态却是可以看得清清楚楚。眼睛雪亮的网友纷纷表示他的表情就是标准的恋爱中人不愿意和自己男朋友分开从而抓紧时间撒娇，从视频上麦克沃伊不满的神态和时不时亲一下宁泽涛下巴的动作以及对方在他背上缓慢移动以作安抚的手掌来看，这个说法可信度相当高。  
大概再不去过安检可能会影响登机，宁泽涛正经了神色提醒麦克沃伊，才使得后者不情不愿的松开了手臂，之后宁泽涛又凑在麦克沃伊耳边说了什么，让他脸上重新有了笑意我们就不得而知了，从中只能看出超模先生哄人功夫一流。  
如果你以为到这里就结束了，那就太天真了。  
在麦克沃伊走了大概二十米之后，宁泽涛依旧停在原地没有动，画面在两人之间来回切换，没等录像的网友叹口气感叹异国恋真不容易，麦克沃伊突然转身，飞快地大踏步走到宁泽涛面前，拉下他的外套领口，来了一个热情而激烈的长吻。  
视频里传出网友的抽气声，激动到手抖使得画面变得模糊，但依旧能够看出两人吻得难舍难分。  
原博主表示场面太刺激了后面自己就没录，反正自己心情都已经平复了两个人还没分开。  
之后的短视频里能看出两人呼吸不稳，最后宁泽涛捧着麦克沃伊的脸在他额头上吻了一下。  
比起确定恋爱关系的实锤，这更像是一次泼狗粮，吃瓜群众纷纷表示两人这一波真是又稳又甜，看得单身狗只想恋爱。最重要的是这并非在摄像机或媒体前的作秀，只是一次简单的分别前的相处场景，被路人看见传到了网上，从中足以窥见两人日常相处的甜蜜，这次的舆论风波并未对感情产生什么影响。  
在卸去超模与CEO的光环之后，他们也只是沉浸在恋爱中的普通人而已。


End file.
